


The Titans and The Bunny

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Category: Homestuck, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobots - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Decepticons - Freeform, Dimensional Displacement, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Future Relationships, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lil Sebastian is an Android Bunny Boy Bot, Self-Mute Lil Sebastian, Sign Language, Somewhat crack, Species Dysphoria, Transformer!John, What am I doing, Whistling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: Jasper Nevada was a small town that only had two highschools in it, Franklin and Memorial High. Course, Franklin didn't really matter since the focus here was in Memorial High where Raf, Miko and Jack studied and attended.Raf was a smart child, not many children skipped two grades after all. He was in the same grade year as Miko. He was the only twelve year old in the class.Until he's not.Enter Sebastian S. Egbert, a mysterious twelve year old who skipped grades and was the newest person in school and in town. He's very smart, too smart, and seems to be hiding something just as Raf, Miko and Jack were.John honestly has no idea how the hell things came to this, him stuck on the ground and in one place as a giant transforming plane and Sebastian as a semi-human robot barely the size of John's metal pinky. They were both adjusting quite well and were now living in a new world with only each other to rely on.Then Seb just had to be a little shit and bring about other transforming robots and humans into their lives. Things get weirder, even for them.Let it be said, John never asked for this.Actually, he should get used to his new name, Clearskies.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I blame multiple people over at the discord server for this. 
> 
> Also for my urge to re-watch Transformer Prime to support this. 
> 
> Also also for my lack of restraints and just-
> 
> Everything about myself that lead to this moment.
> 
> But eh, I did need a slight break from writing completely Homestuck fics, plus this will give me practice to write outside my comfort zone.
> 
> Let's see how this will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just dive down into this, my excuses must be tiring to hear haha ;~u~
> 
> Welp, here we go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Jasper Nevada was a small town that only had two highschools in it, Franklin and Memorial High. Course, Franklin didn't really matter since the focus here was in Memorial High where Raf, Miko and Jack studied and attended.

Who exactly were Raf, Miko and Jack? 

Well, they were a special little tight-knit trio of friends with a common secret. They were friends with alien robots from outer space that could disguise themselves as human vehicles, they were called the Autobots. Technically though, their species were called 'cybertronian'.

Jack Darby, sixteen years old and was the oldest and technically the first one to find out about the existence of the Autobots, having been the first involved in an attack with an opposing alien faction called the Decepticons. It was how he met Arcee, his alien best friend and partner, a large slim femme -female- cybertronian that could turn into her alternate form, or 'alt form' for short, a fast and sleek blue motorcycle. They were rather close, facing various obstacles, a few rocky bumps but smooth drivings for most on out. Out of their trio, Jack was considered to be their leader, or at least the big brother figure that was looking out for his younger friends who he considered almost like siblings with how much had happened to them.

Miko Nakadai, fifteen years old and was the second oldest of their trio but was the last to find out about the Autobots, on accident actually since she followed Jack and shamelessly eavesdropped between the strange teen boy and his alien friend in an alley way which led her to being introduced to the Autobots and instantly attached herself to the largest bot she saw which was Bulkhead, her partner. Miko was a certified troublemaker and Bulkhead was her caretaker, and also partner in crime from time to time, he turned into a dark green SUV. Between the two of them, they were quite the pair- if left unobserved, they'd cause a lot of trouble and destruction. 

Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel, twelve years old and the youngest of the trio, he was the second to learn about the Autobots. He had met them when Jack and Arcee were attempting to escape their Decepticon-aligned attackers, a bunch of generic cybertronians mostly called vehicons, and had ended up being involved when Bumblebee, a mostly mute mech who couldn't speak normally like the other Autobots since his voice box was destroyed, the Autobots could understand him and surprisingly so could Raf, Bumblebee was a scout and could turn into an Urbana 500 car. They quickly bonded and became the best of friends. Raf, despite his young stature, was the brains of the group, he was by far the smartest twelve year old child that anyone could ever meet. 

Well...

_Was_ is an important keyword.

Raf and the others would soon meet a curious twelve year old, and their entire lives would change yet again.

* * *

Now, Raf was a smart child, not many children skipped two grades after all. He was in the same grade year as Miko. He was the only twelve year old in the grade. 

In an environment like this, one might expect him to be a timid little boy feeling slightly pressured by his older peers, or even bullied but surprisingly and thankfully, he wasn't. Sure he was ignored but he counted that as a win, plus, having Miko, Jack and his teacher's attention was enough for him at school. Outside it- he was very content to have his friends by his side. 

Still, within the school he kept by himself whenever he wasn't with Miko and Jack, staying low and essentially becoming a wallflower, blending into the background despite his genius. Something he was used to, being the youngest in his large family. The school also didn't really tolerate for bullying on school grounds, so there's that if he ever needed it, which he didn't. Both because he wasn't being bullied anyway and it wouldn't be as effective as his friends standing out for him. He was glad that they had his back and of course he had their backs as well, no matter what. 

Raf had been expecting a normal school day, head to school, greet Miko and Jack, hang out for a bit before class before going to class, get through classes and school before meeting with Bumblebee and the others so they could head towards Autobot Outpost Omega One, the base of the Autobots. He'd get to see Ratchet, Optimus there and see if there were any missions or information, learn a bit more from Ratchet, play video games with Miko, Jack, Bumblebee and or Bulkhead, on rare occasions Arcee joined them too.

And that was a normal school day for Raf. 

Today however...

Today was different.

"Alright class, settle down, we have surprising news today so you need to sit down and listen!" Their homeroom and math teacher said loudly as he entered the classroom, his name was Frank Drake, he was around his early-forties and had taught at Memorial High School for nearly twenty years now. He was one of the more friendly teachers, but was also strict, he was the kind of teacher that would let you relax should you finish your work properly or early but wasn't overly strict whenever assignments were late. The black-haired teacher sternly aimed his gaze at his classroom, expecting them to follow his instructions, and they did since, mostly out of curiosity since whatever Mr. Drake was going to talk about was apparently important. 

Mr. Drake looked satisfied and nodded before continuing, "Class, it seems that we'll have a new student joining us today." 

Instantly shock spreads through the classroom, murmurs and whispers going between students. That was unexpected. A new student in the middle of the year? Especially in Jaspers Nevada? Memorial High doesn't get transfers much unless they're from Franklin High, which, hopefully they weren't. There was a school rivalry between them after all, and transferring between schools was uncommon but usually only at the start of next school year, almost never in the middle of the year.

A pointed out and loudly exaggerated sound of someone clearing their throat got everyone's attention, it was Mr. Drake who looked more than a little less pleased with how his class was behaving. They quietened but their curiosity was obvious to the teacher. Among the students, Raf sat in his chair, off to the side but at the front row, watching with curiosity as well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't. 

"Please come in Mr. Egbert, there's a lot to address that needs your presence." Mr. Drake called out loudly to the door which opened the moment he finished his sentence. 

Raf didn't know what he was expecting from a new transfer student. Well, somewhat. He _was_ expecting another teenager which should have been the same age as the rest of the fourteen-fifteen-and even one sixteen year old of his class. What he _wasn't_ expecting was for a short person to walk in, his face, despite being covered by weird, red-tinted and triangular-shaped shades, obviously showed off his youth to the class.

This wasn't someone who was sixteen, fifteen, or even fourteen years old- the new transfer student was a small blonde-haired kid who seemed to be around Raf's age, a tween from possibly eleven to thirteen years old. 

He was short, an inch shorter than Raf _and that was saying something_. He had fluffy-looking blonde hair that was swept to the side, Raf couldn't tell what color his eyes were since his shades were obviously blocking it and were very tinted that they wouldn't be able to see the boy's eyes even if they were staring face to face at a close distance. He wore a somewhat tattered grey hoodie with a bunny symbol stitched to the front in deep red, some more observations saw that at the hood of the hoodie were two elongated strips of cloth, with the bunny symbol on the hoodie, maybe they were supposed to be bunny ears? 

Beneath the hoodie, he wore a dark red shirt and a pair of cargo pants that were camo-printed in a militiristic style. They were baggy and almost covered up the orange sneakers he wore. On his back was a blue knapsack with a strange symbol on the bag, two asymmetrical and somewhat squiggly bright blue lines were carefully stitched into the leather of the bag, not professionally done but it was neat enough that it looked nice. 

The boy's face was carefully stoic, his mouth was set into a neutral line as Mr. Drake introduced him. "This is Sebastian S. Egbert and he will be joining our class now, he is actually the same age as you are Mr. Esquivel, I hope you all get along." 'Sebastian' tilts his head and looks at Raf, the brown-haired boy sits up straighter at the attention. "Now, Mr. Egbert's transfer was certainly abrupt and sudden, there is also the matter that Mr. Egbert is also mute so he cannot verbally speak, however he does know the US Sign Language- is there anyone here that knows it or at least partially knows it?"

A couple few hands raise up, Raf included. 

His grandpapa was deaf and so was his cousin so Raf had learned it when he was young so he could talk with his dearest grandfather and cousin when he could. Unfortunately his grandfather had passed away last year and it had been a long while since his cousin had visited Jaspers. It had been a while since he'd done Sign Language though, so his signs might be inaccurate and or incorrect. 

Mr. Drake looks at the hands lifted, he asks each of them of what they know about the language, the other hands knew the basics but Raf had them beat when he admitted to being somewhat fluent in the language, telling his teacher about his grandpapa and his cousin. Mr. Drake nods, looking happy. "I see, then Mr. Esquivel, I will trust you to be Mr. Egbert's school guide and main translator if you don't mind. Miss Paolo and Mr. Walter over there, you will also help Mr. Egbert when you can. Mr. Egbert, you may ask either three of them for help, though if they're not available, a written question to me or any other teacher will suffice." 

Sebastian nodded, signing at Mr. Drake. Raf doesn't hesitate to translate, though he pauses a bit as he remembers what sign meant what, "He says 'Thank you', also he's asking for where he's going to sit." Which was a good question, there wasn't a free chair out.

"Ah, right. You can sit at the side for now Mr. Egbert, we're still trying to get you a chair at the moment." Well, there was indeed room for another chair inside the classroom. 

Sebastian merely nodded in head again, repeating the sign for 'Thank you' and went to sit at the side where Mr. Drake provided him an extra but armless chair.

Since he was sitting at the side though, he was sitting very close to Raf, which was probably intentional since Raf was now Sebastian's main translator. Throughout the whole thing, Sebastian's face had yet to change expression, not completely anyway, Raf thinks he sees his lips twitch a bit earlier on but he's not sure. 

The small, blonde bunny-hoodie wearing boy was still neutral faced, not even their classmate's whispers and pointed stares aimed at him broke his neutral facade. It's very impressive, slightly disturbing, concerning and many more as Sebastian continued to stay silent with that stoic face on him. Not to mention the weird shades he has on. 

Mr. Drake hadn't even called him out or told Sebastian to take them off, must be a reason why but Raf wasn't able to ask as class was starting. And even then, he wouldn't flat out ask out of the blue, he didn't really know Sebastian.

But he wanted to, he was curious, they were both the youngest students in the room, the same age, Sebastian was clearly very smart- not every child could skip grades like them. Plus, whenever Mr. Drake called out to Sebastian to answer, he always answered correctly, even answering in front of the class on the chalkboard to prove that Raf wasn't just helping him since he was the main translator.

Raf had been expecting it to go as a totally normal day at school, looks like he was wrong. 

He wonders on how Jack and Miko take to Sebastian.

Also, with how somewhat similar they are, Raf wonders if he can make a friend in Sebastian, they were the only twelve year olds in their class after all and despite his stoic nature... Raf has a good feeling towards him.

If only he knew of the weird circumstances Sebastian was in and of the consequences of those circumstances. 

Life in Jaspers Nevada wasn't as normal or even boring as most people would think. 

Especially centered around three- no, _four_ , children.

* * *

Within the base of Autobot Outpost Omega One, a certain robotic medic was at the self-made, Cybertronian computer, mostly keeping track on the files that they had as well as keeing his optics out for anything suspicious on the satellites that they had accessed to courtesy of the human government. 

It was always a good thing to be on a lookout for Decepticon activity. Or any suspicious activity. 

A lot has happened over the course of the time they've known the humans, no, _their_ humans. There wasn't much point denying it, they were _their_ humans alongside Jack's mother and General Fowler but the children were mostly their main focuses. Mainly because they were so utterly reckless it was ridiculous.

Ratchet mentally snorted as he continued to watch over the comm links and tracking systems he has going on. So far so good, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing he could detect anyway.

Just as he thought about taking a break, his screen flashed, causing him to pause, he tried to look at the screen- was that an _unknown signature?_ He leaned in to type into the cybertronian-sized keyboard so he could lock on 

"Ratchet! Hey Ratchet we're heeere!" 

" _Sweet Primus above!_ " Ratchet yelped, his servos colliding against his keyboard and basically letting out a blurb- the unknown signature he had seen earlier is gone, "Wha- ah _scrap_." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his servors against his face. 

From behind, he hears the whirs of transformation, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee aren't in their alt forms anymore and the human children are in the base. "What's wrong Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked, looking over to Miko who had originally startled the medic. The asian-teen just smiled sheepishly but turned to look at Ratchet. 

"Yeah Ratch, what's going on? Oh! Is it another Decepticon mission?! Can we come?!" Miko asks excitedly, grinning widely as she, Raf and Jack went up the platform to where the safer, more human oriented section of the base was in. 

Jack glanced at Miko with a dry look, "If it's another Decepticon mission, I don't think we'd be aloud to come unless we could actually do something, but the question does stand, what happened Ratchet?" 

The orange and white colored mech scowled, "I told you not to call me that Miko," He briefly reprimanded before focusing back on the computer, typing into it as quickly as he could, "Just before you _interrupted me_ ," He ignored the amused but also discreet cough that suspiciously sounded like 'startled' coming from Arcee, "I had located an unknown signal coming from- well, _somewhere_."

Instantly the amused mood shifts slightly, the word, 'uknown signal' didn't usually end well. Especially with the fact the point of origin came from nowhere apparently. 

Raf immediately took out his computer so he could link it to the Autobot's servers. "Any luck in tracing where it came from?" The incredibly smart boy asked, typing into the laptop with quick efficiency. 

"The signal disappeared before I could try. Doesn't seem like there's anything left to trace, or anything in the first place but I know what I saw, it appeared then simply disappeared not even a moment later on." 

Arcee frowned, arms crossed as she looked at how Ratchet was trying to trace whatever it was he saw but all the computer could afford was nothing. "What kind of signal was it Ratchet?" 

Bumblebee let out a series of beeps and buzzes, looking slightly tense and concerned at Ratchet who merely shook his head, "No, it wasn't a Decepticon or even an Earth signal. As I said, it was an unknown signal _but_ I am very sure it was Cybertronian." 

"Cybertronian? What, like an artifact? I thought we found all of 'em." Bulkhead questioned with a narrowed look. 

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, not an Cybertronian artifact- an _actual_ Cybertronian. Frame unknown, it didn't have an Autobot signature nor a Decepticon signature. Neutral as far as I could tell in the glimpse I managed to see."

"Neutral?" Jack and Miko questioned together but were unfortunately ignored by the bots, Raf was too busy typing into his laptop but was listening in his own way, too focused on his screen.

"So what, there's an neutral Cybertronian here on Earth?" Arcee questions in disbelief, "Someone who either managed to get by our spatial scanners as well as the Decepticons to get to Earth or-"

"They were here all along." A deep familiar voice rumbled, making most of the occupants look to its source. 

"Optimus." Jack called out with a small smile, waving at the giant leader. 

Optimus chuckled and nodded back in greeting, "At any case, the fact that there is a possible Cybertronian out there, neutral or not, is interesting." He admitted but then frowned, "However, if we were able to spot their signal, then it is possible that the Decepticons could have spotted them as well. We must try to find them and see if they are willing to become our ally, or to possibly save them since I doubt that the Decepticons will let them stay as neutrals." 

"And if they side with the Decepticons?" Bulkhead asks warily, he, Arcee and Bumblebee looking ready to head out but if the bot they were supposed to recruit and or save end up going against them...

"Then we have a new enemy to be wary of, but that is still an uncertain possibility. May we hope that they will be our ally instead." Optimus replied gravely, he sincerely hoped it would be the latter and not the former for this situation. "Any luck in finding the location of the signal soon Ratchet? Raf? We'll go as soon as Smokescreen returns and when you both find the location." 

The two were possibly the smartest duo of human and cybertronian partners within their base, usually, when they put their minds together, there was little that they couldn't do. 

However...

Raf let out a frustrated noise, actually slamming his laptop closed, alarming his friends and the bots. It was a rare thing to see Raf so frustrated, or so angry to the point he disregarded his precious laptop's fragility. "No dice, I've tried to find that signal and there's nothing I could find. Well, kind of, there was a space left in the servers for me to actually recognize there was something missing. It was so small I almost missed it, if it weren't for the fact I was trying to find that signal you keep talking about, I doubt I could have seen it." With how the atmosphere was, and now that Raf was frustrated, the three humans forgot to mention their new friend to the Autobots. But the fact Raf couldn't find anything,that was a surprise.

Raf was a smart human, the smartest that they knew of. The twelve year old kid could deal with cybertronian data, he could go against Soundwave for an impressive period of time for a human- figuratively of course and in terms of data, web and the like. Ratchet was fairly sure that Soundwave held a smidgen of respect for the small human child that really too smart for his own good sometimes.

"The signal is practically non-existent now." Ratchet said, looking over the same data that Raf had been looking for. "Completely wiped from the servers, like it never appeared in the first place." 

Interesting, as well as concerning.

And they weren't the only ones who were experiencing it.

On the Decepticon flying base, The Nemesis...

"What do you _mean_ you cannot find the signal?!" Megatron hissed to Starscream and Soundwave. 

Starscream flinches at the hostile tone as always but Soundwave is as unflinching as ever. "I-It is unfortunately true, Lord Megatron. The signal disappeared and is untraceable. It is as if it never existed! The only reason we know it existed is because of Soundwave's vigilance and memory banks, however, it seems that even he, cannot locate the signal." The seeker reported, frightened at the start before murmuring the rest to the powerful mech in front of him while glancing to the silent bot besides him. 

It was unprecedented, to know that Soundwave could not locate the signal despite his knowledge of it. There was just, something _there_ or even something _lacking_ to it. 

Megatron turned to look at Soundwave, irritated but also intrigued, "Soundwave?" He prompted, leaning back against his throne.

The silent seeker tilted his head to stare at Megatron, though it would be unnoticeable by numerous others. The seeker make no sound aloud, he never did other than the recordings he would relay and replay at his own leisure, no one but Lord Megatron even knew what the seeker's actual voice sounded like. 

Megatron hummed in thought, his irritation falling away slightly as he thought about Soundwave's personal and private reply to him. Being a cybertronian was oh so better than being a fleshy human. 

"Hm, interesting. Keep an optic out for the signal again, no doubt the Autobots might have seen it as well. As soon as it pops up again, track it." He ordered to Soundwave before dismissing both him and Starscream who would no doubt find someone to complain to. Knock Out most likely. 

The Lord of Decepticons mused in his throne idly. 

A neutral on Earth, he wonders on what side that neutral would choose. 

And how powerful they possibly could be.

* * *

John honestly has no idea how the hell things came to this, him stuck on the ground and mostly having to stay in one place- it was slightly maddening but he had no choice. He couldn't afford to move often, but thankfully, he wasn't alone in this. 

He feels him coming and makes an amused sound as he opens his doors, though he instantly scolds the one entering him, " _Seb, what have I told you about using the rocketboard inside me?_ " He said through the speakers, instantly the rocketboard is tucked away and the small child scrambles on the floor, whistling and giggling happily. 

" _Brat._ " He says with an unfair amount of fondness. 

Seb smugly whistles and chimes robotically, the mental connection they have together is strong as always and John knows what he's saying even if Seb doesn't talk anymore. It was weird at first but now it just felt natural. " _Oh shush you brat, now sit down and tell me how your first day at school was._ " He closes his doors and turns on the AC inside him for Seb. 

Jaspers Nevada was in the middle of figurative and almost literal nowhere. The lands were vast and thankfully the high cliffs could actually hide him better than their previous stays. 

Being turned into a giant ass plane- he's some type of a commercial plane he found out from Seb when they first wake up and changed. A transport plane, he had a fuck ton of room inside him and he was gigantic. And, he was a fucking _Transformer_ , like from those Micheal Bay movies only a bit more cartoonish and he wasn't able to turn into a giant metal person robot but as... _something different_.

He rarely changes from his 'alt form' as Seb informs him, the must more knowledge half. He's content to stay on the ground now, which sucks since he still loves flying but it's safer that way. He doesn't fly unless he has too and that they have to move. Which is rare thankfully and unfortunately.

But hey, at least he was a moving home for them both and especially for Seb who was mostly human in shape. Outwardly, he seemed human. Inwardly though? 

Seb whistled enthusiastically, dropping his stoic facade and signed furiously in excitement, mostly to practice. He clicked and chirped as well, crooning at the back of his half-broken voice box. John smiled, or well, he smiled internally since he didn't really have a face right now. 

He was a commercial jet, hidden away in a desert near a cave which serves as shelter for the both of them when it came too it. When he didn't feel like being a giant plane in the intense rain. 

" _Glad you had such a nice time at school Seb. Raf seems like a totally awesome kid, you gonna hang out with him more huh little bunny coolkid? Having fun with your little anime-set up there?_ " He teased lightly, Seb pouts and whistles petulantly, kicking the back of a seat. " _Watch it bun, you did such a good job cleaning my seats last week too._ " He laughed, watching through his inner cameras as Seb pouted and rolled off the seat and unto the floor. 

He didn't have the heart to tell Seb of his little mishap earlier, when he had suffered a small nightmare during his nap that he had accidentally breached the walls Seb made for him. He had scrambled to get back off of the grid that the other transformers were on, thankful of Seb's self-repairing walls that worked in seconds and automatically erased whatever trace he might have left.

John knew there were other Transformers out there, there were many sightings and proof that had been quickly taken down but it was child's play for Seb to find out on his own.

He had no idea about them, though he recognized a few of them but they were so different from the Micheal Bay movies he had watched when he was younger. Man, that was so long ago. 

Anyway, he preferred not to be involved with whatever was going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He just wanted him and Seb to be safe. 

Course, maybe the best way to that may have been to actually tell Lil Seb of his mishap before he eventually found out on his own. Either that, or they should've picked somewhere else than Jaspers Nevada to settle down for the year.

Had they'd known about the utter chaos in their future-

...

John completely blames Seb in the end because the gremlin bunny boy just made things worse, it didn't matter that half the problems were related to him- _no. Shut up Seb, this isn't funny **stop laughing and help me dammit**_ \- It started with Seb and ended with Seb, that much was very clear to John.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was very interesting to write! I haven't much other characters from other fandoms aside from Homestuck and Hiveswap in a while! 
> 
> 4500+ words result. 
> 
> Writing Transformers Prime is a first but a welcoming change, my update schedule is already scrambled, let's add to it shall we? 
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and I still say I blame the people back in discord for this. 
> 
> Till next chapter!


	2. From Days to Weeks (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, couldn't let this story sit at one chapter for long, so here's the second chapter, dished out as fast as I could. 
> 
> This was very interesting to type out since again, I'm so used to Homestuck but now I have to type in a new way to account Transformers: Prime. I even had to look up a few things and rewatch Transformers: Prime a bit to get a, what I _think_ is a good handle on the style of it.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being turned into a giant robotic organism that could shift between two forms was pretty much John's number one weirdest thing that happened to him, and that included a lot of things for John. 

From previously being deceased to being alive- it was a strange thing. He couldn't remember much before he had awoken as a commercial-class transport ship that was too big for his own good, like, seriously, what the hell?

Even weirder than that, he had awoken alongside a familiar-looking human kid that looked a lot like a certain Strider he knew, only younger and with differences that he could easily spot. 

Like the fact he had felt an instant bond with the kid that turned out to be Lil' Sebastian. A previously automaton-shaped bunny that had been made, modified and built to near-perfection by Dirk Strider. The Alpha Kid version of Dave's brother, the whole Scratch thing somewhat confused John.

Gone was the small, metal bunny-shaped body. And instead, a somewhat flesh-made human body was in place, Lil Sebastian, or Seb as he would insist, was essentially human in shape. John understood that Lil Seb was a variation from the bunny that Jade had gifted him oh so long ago, he wasn't Liv Tyler but he was adorable nonetheless. 

The fact he was human now didn't subtract Seb's adorableness, or well, Seb seemed to be human. After through some trial and error, they found out that Seb wasn't exactly human despite his outward appearance, underneath the skin, or the material that _seemed_ like skin was a metal body, though he wasn't a transformer much to Seb's disappointment. It didn't last though since Seb was very happy with being human-shaped, he was bigger and he could blend in with the humans in nearby civilization. Though, he had to hide his eyes since they weren't human at all. His eyes were a bright red with mechanical targets on the iris instead of a normal pupil, they were cool but certainly alarming to other humans, which is why he mostly sticks with his shades, and rarely enough- red contacts.

Another con to being a plane transformer, John couldn't accompany Seb to towns, cities, anywhere really. Not unless he wants to cause mass pandemonium and have the government after his robotic ass. 

He was only glad that Seb didn't want to leave him completely alone, he always came back to John, calling him home which made John really happy and very relieved. John didn't know what he'd do if he ended up being completely alone in this place as he was, he was alright with being mostly grounded because of Seb. 

Without Seb, he was fairly sure he'd go insane and end up doing things he would dearly regret. Thankfully thought, it didn't end up like that and he was happily living his life with his adopted little brother. Something that was made official when they had to skip their last town when Social Services found Seb's scurrying around very suspicious, a concerned police officer apparently noticed him and started following him around. 

Seb certainly didn't help when he ran away from the concerned officer, plus, the fights he ended up getting into with some people, baffling those involved as well as the local police since Seb looked like he was twelve years old. 

Twelve year olds weren't suppose to be able to beat a grown man into the ground, nor were they suppose to threaten grown men with a fucking katana apparently.

What a boring Earth they were on. 

Anyway, they moved to Jaspers, Nevada, it seemed like the perfect place for a new beginning. Or at least, a new slate for Seb to ruin somehow, this time though, John managed to convince Seb into attending one of the schools that the town had. Memorial High. 

At first, Seb was against with going to school, he found it pointless since he was pretty much smarter than any normal human on the planet being a newly somewhat-organic Artificial Intelligence. But after some convincing and some thoughts on it, Seb was on board with the plan, if only to prevent another Social Services event. He didn't want to get separated from John, ever. 

So Seb created a profile for himself, making sure not to alert anyone and did all the work, but John was really surprised when Seb put down 'Egbert' instead of Strider. It made him unbearably happy, enough to transform just so he could hold Seb in his gigantic palm- and gigantic it was. Seb was barely the size of his thumb! 

With the creation of a new file, Sebastian S. Egbert was now in the ranks of human files everywhere. Seb did his best to make it seem authentic, even taking a picture without his shades and with the red contacts which were very uncomfortable for him to wear. He wasn't going to be wearing contacts to school though, even John agreed with him since he had once had to wear contacts too and they were just as uncomfortable to him. 

They haggled with the school, convincing them to let Seb keep his shades on because of his 'optical sensitivity to light', which would have been true had he been totally human. It was the situation for Dave and Dirk but Seb's eyes were perfectly fine. 

After a few more things, Seb was ready for school.

Admittedly it would be lonely for John, being left alone in the secret spot within the desert nearby by Jaspers, but he was fine with that. It wouldn't by any different to before, only it would be longer and Seb was mostly stuck to one area instead of exploring an entire city. Though no doubt Seb would explore the town when he had the chance. 

As for how Seb would get from John to Jaspers, well, after they had awoken on Earth. Seb had managed to recreate Dirk slash Bro's rocketboard through stubborn determination, skill, and a lot of stealing and scrap diving for parts. It had been crude and not as good as the original Strider rocketboard but it did it's job, Seb even managed upgrade it and get it to switch from skateboard to rocketboard after he stole a bit more technology from... somewhere.

John wasn't exactly sure where he stole the technology from but, hey, Seb managed to upgrade his board so, it was a win for them? 

At any rate, Seb could get home and back with no problem. 

And how exactly did Seb managed to steal things? 

Well, Seb somehow managed to get his grubby paws and keep a Wallet Sylladex Modus... 

Yeah, it was apparently very easy to steal from places that didn't have a Sylladex System Scanner that made sure that no Sylladex users stole from stores and the like.

This Earth was definitely different, having no sylladexes...

Ah well, at least it was somewhat peaceful.

When there weren't robot fights involved but John was sure they wouldn't be involved whatsoever in the near future.

Very sure.

* * *

Sebastian Egbert was...

A strange boy as far as Raf could tell. He either didn't mind the whispers that followed him from class to class or he didn't care and was skillfully ignoring it with a persisting stoic look that made Raf wonder on how the boy could hold it flawlessly without it breaking once through out the classes. 

Raf could only catch a few instances where he saw Sebastian's lips twitching in what Raf might think is a ghost of an expression that Sebastian would have. Which was really weird thinking about it but also fascinating. 

When lunch finally came and classes were temporarily over, Raf didn't hesitate to go to Sebastian, wanting to know more about him and to offer him some company. 

"Hey there Sebastian." Raf greeted, finally able to talk to the mysterious mute boy that he had been helping and translating for most of the morning, "We can finally talk, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rafael Esquivel as you know but please, call be Raf." He said with a smile that he hoped didn't relay the underlying nervousness he had. 

Sebastian stared at him silently, that neutral look on his face stood strong and Raf grew more nervous. Maybe he didn't want to be friends? Or maybe he was being too friendly? It was- oh wait, he was signing. "Huh? Don't call you what?" Sebastian signed some more, a bit slower to maybe help Raf or make a point. 

Oh, so he didn't like going by his full name. "Ooh, okay, what should I call you then?" Sebastian signed carefully. "Seb? Cool! We're like, kind of the same! We're both twelve, we both skipped a couple of grades and have long names and turned it into a three-lettered nickname!" Raf exclaimed, his nervousness lessened a bit when Sebas- _Seb_ sent him a thumbs up. Raf even suspected that Seb was smirking, just a tiny bit. 

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you Seb, wanna come with me to lunch? I could show you around." Raf offered, he certainly wanted to show Seb around and maybe introduce him to Miko and Jack.

The spectacle-wearing boy beamed when Seb nodded, sending him another thumbs up and surprisingly even let out a small whistle. It was high-pitched and short, kind of cute coming out of Seb's deadpanned face. Which seemed less intimidating now and more friendly if possible. 

Raf grinned and motioned Seb to follow him.

He could confidently say that they were on their way to friendship, or at least, they were close acquaintances right now. 

Seb followed Raf closely, listening to Raf as he gave told him about the school as well as the other classrooms that they had passed. Throughout it, both boys managed to ignore the various stares they got from the other students of the school, the fact there was a new student had spread all over the school by now, that another twelve year old had managed to skip grades but most importantly the new students was someone out of town and was also mute. 

And it showed with how he was dressed, how he walked, his attitude, how he interacted with everyone around him or the lack of it, it was certainly interesting to see a new face around, or half of it what with the shades in place. Which was weird as hell but no one had commented on it, yet. Aloud anyway. 

Along the way towards the cafeteria, Raf and Seb 'talked, Raf did most of it obviously but he managed to coax Seb into 'talking', saying he needed to get used to SL again since it had been a while, plus, Seb had some signs that he didn't know the meaning off and he wanted to learn what they were, Seb's personal dialect of Sign Language. It would certainly help him in the long run as his main translator as well as his future friend.

It didn't take long for them to run into Miko and Jack as soon as they entered the cafeteria.

"Raf! Hey!" 

Or rather, for Miko and Jack to run into them. Thankfully, not in a literal sense since they were both holding lunch trays and Raf didn't want him or Seb to get splattered with school lunch. 

Raf beamed, "Miko! Jack! Hey!" He greeted brightly, waving as the two older teens came over. Behind him, Seb seemed to peer at them curiously, or at least, that's what Raf liked to think. Again, it was hard to tell with Seb's stellar poker face. Of course it didn't take long for them to notice the blonde boy that was accompanying their friend.

"Oooh, who's this? Nice glasses dude, totally anime!" Miko cheered, going over and nearly toppling everything on her tray to get close to Seb, "You look like you're rocking the Kamina-look pretty good!" She grinned, taking a hand to poke at the shades that rested on Seb's face. Raf was about to tell Miko not to do that since he was sure those meant a lot to Seb and he wouldn't like anyone poking at them when Seb dodged anyway, pursing his lips at Miko, finally breaking the neutral line he previously had. 

Seb began to sign at her, looking the tiniest bit irritated, "He says 'Watch the glasses, nice that you got the reference but no touching the glasses. Please.'" Raf translated when he saw both Miko's and Jack's looks of confusion. 

"What? But he didn't talk? All he did was make weird hand signs?" Miko badly mimics the signs with one hand making Raf cringe a bit.

Jack snorted and shook his head, "Miko, that was Sign Language, it's a literal language used with hands and signs. It's for people who can't talk or hear." He told her before he looked around, "Come on, let's find a table first, I'm getting tired in standing around with my lunch tray in my hands. You're welcomed to join us uh..." He went to offer Seb but trailed off when he realized they didn't know who he was.

"Oh yeah! Uh, guys, this is Sebastian Egbert, he prefers to go by Seb. And yeah, that was Sign Language Miko, Seb's mute, so he can't talk." Raf introduced with a bright smile, "Seb, these are my friends. Miko Nakadai and Jack Darby." Seb set his face back and nodded at them, sending them both a thumbs up. 

Miko blinked before her eyes widened and there was an excited look on her face, "Woah really?! I didn't know that! I mean, it kinda sucks that you're mute, that means you can't sing songs and that always sucks but you got to learn another language that like, doesn't need talking! You can talk shit to people in hands and they'd never even know!" She cackled. 

"Miko!" Jack and Raf said with slight indignation, though it was on her cursing and mostly on instinct whenever she cackled like that. It never bode well when she cackled like that. 

To Raf's surprise, Seb actually smirked and nodded to Miko and gave her a second thumbs up.

Well, at least Seb and Miko were getting along.

* * *

John internally smiled as Seb continued to tell him all about his new friends. " _They sound nice Seb, though that Miko girl seems to be trouble. I'm not going to get any calls about you and her causing mayhem in the school am I?_ " He let out a snort through his speakers as Seb aimed an innocent look at one of his inner cameras. " _No mayhem in the school, at least not in the first week Seb._ " The pout on his face makes him laugh, deep from his engine, shaking him and Seb. 

Seb smiles and pats his inner walls, whistling happily. Then, he makes an inquisitive noise. " _Hm? Oh uh... it's been alright today. I napped-_ " John was interrupted by a series of whistles, signs and clicks, " _No I didn't change, I... yeah I slept out in the sun. I don't feel any different though! Promise! I didn't overheat this time I swear._ " Seb sighs and taps his inner walls and sprints down the hall towards John's engine room. 

" _Seb, Seb come on. I said I didn't overheat, and I'm not hungry! I ate a couple of months ago, I can last a few more weeks!_ " 

Seb huffs and opens John's doors to his engine room, thankfully he had been close by and he didn't have to sprint all the way down. John sighed and let his doors open, if only to keep Seb from hacking into him and forcing them to open on his own. Again. It was less painful that way. 

John was different from other planes, obviously, he was a giant transforming plane robot organism and his energy source... wasn't very normal, even by transformer standards.

Seb stood in a near-sweltering room, other humans might be sweating profusely a few minutes within the room if they didn't have the proper gear on, but Seb was just fine because he wasn't entirely human.

While other planes had engines in their wings, John had a main one within his main body and had an internal system of fuel lines that would distribute it to his wings and every other part. Don't ask him how that worked, he wasn't a transformer biologist slash mechanic, not even Seb really knew what was going on within John besides from the basics. The fuel lines didn't show when he was a plane but they certainly showed when he wasn't. 

Right now though since he was a plane, the fuel lines were hidden throughout his metallic body with the exception of his engine room. Seb carefully stepped over the hot, pulsating tubes that contained a strange orange-red liquid. There were a few lines that were actually blue instead of red but all lines connected themselves to the chamber within the room.

The Spark Chamber. 

_John's_ Spark Chamber.

It was merged into his engine chamber, the circular device that was essentially John's heart and soul was floating within the liquid tank that was John's fuel tank, the fuel lines, like veins, connected themselves to the tank with smaller lines connected itself to the spark chamber that was floating within the tank.

Seb observed the suspended device before going to the side where there was a screen for Seb to look at, it displayed John's internal vitals. 

" _See? I'm just fine._ " John told Seb as he observed the information on the screen. " _... Okay I'm a bit hungry but again, I can wait a few more weeks._ "

Seb clicked and sighed, he whistled and poked at the screen insistently. He took out a familiar and slightly worn wallet from his pocket, clicking and waving it at the screen.

" _Seb, you know I can wait a few more weeks. You haven't found the scrap yard of this place, that truck you have in your wallet would be nice but we both know it won't be enough. Save it for the scrap pile you'll gather._ " 

Seb pouted before reluctantly nodding, putting the wallet away. He poked at the screen once more, softer this time and he let out a static-sounding whine. 

" _Love you too Seb. Now come on, get out of there. It's too hot to be in my engine room. Get to your bedroom and tell me more about the school._ "

* * *

A few days have passed since the signal of a neutral was spotted, efforts in trying to find it however were... not very successful by both sides.

It was frustrating to say the least as well as very intriguing. 

Both sides couldn't find the neutral no matter what was done, it was both intriguing and concerning to say the least. 

A neutral, capable of staying off grid and away from _both_ sides? 

...

Ratchet could say that no matter how physically powerful the neutral may be, the fact they could hide in plain sight and off grid for so long with two sides actively looking for them- their intelligence alone could possibly shift the powers between Autobots and Decepticons. You could never know with neutrals and Cybertronians. 

One bot could change the power balance and they all knew it. 

Aside from that, another cybertronian would be nice for a change, a new face among the old that would remind them that there were still more out there. More cybertronians that were living, though to find one on Earth was strange, Ratchet had been sure that there were no other unknown bots, cons or even _neutrals_ on Earth in stasis or other.

Clearly he was wrong.

Still, there were no signs of them again and Ratchet was beginning to think it had been merely a fever dream or imagination but the proof of it was in his processors, he had checked twice over his own memory. No fault was found whatsoever. 

Unfortunately. 

Even with Raf's help, there were no signs and it did frustrate them both extremely. 

"I need to take a break, all this fuss will do no good for my processors." Ratchet mumbled as he tore his optics away from the screen, yeah, he needed a break. His optics were straining slightly after all. 

A distraction was needed from the frustrating matter and thankfully, a distraction was provided when he heard the engines of his comrades coming into the base, no doubt bringing the children with them. The humans would provide a good distraction, temporarily, Raf would no doubt bring it up but later on.

"Ah, welcome back to the base." Ratchet greeted them as they came, Raf, Miko and Jack jumping out of their respective partners with grins and smiles. Seeing them so happy, he would privately admit that it brought a smile on his own face. _Privately_. "And what has you three so happy today?"

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead transformed, looking amused and a bit happy as well. "Apparently they made a friend at school today." Arcee informed him as they all walked a bit around the base, stretching their peds since they had been driving around in their alt forms. 

"Oho?"

Jack interjected, a continuous grin on his face, "Technically we made a friend days ago but, well, we kind of forgot to mention him." He corrected as he, Raf and Miko climbed the stairs. "His name is Seb."

Ratchet rose a metallic brow, "Seb?" He repeated, thinking it was a strange designation- er, human name. 

"It's short for Sebastian, he doesn't like going by his full name that much so he shortened it!" Raf chirped, "Like me!" He said with a bright smile. 

Miko giggled, going over to noogie Raf, "Totally like him- he's even the same age as Raf, in the same class and grade. Seb's totally cool! He's got these cool Kamina shades and he's totally smart like Raf too! He skipped grades and he knows Sign Language!" She cheered, Bumblebee perked at the mention of Sign Language, he made a series of chirps and buzzes, attempting to mimic a few signs with his servos. It was apparently not right as Raf burst out laughing from his attempts.

"Sign Language? A language dedicated to humans who cannot hear or talk? Interesting." Ratchet said, looking thoughtful, "With how humans don't have the same biomechanical processors that we have so they cannot form a mental link and understand those without their voiceboxes or understand their binary sounds like us and Bumblebee, the fact they managed to think of such a thing is a bit fascinating." The black and yellow bot beamed and nodded, he hummed when Bumblebee told him that Raf seemed to be fluent in it. "You are fluent in Sign Language Rafael?"

Raf nodded, now seeming a bit bashful, "Yeah, my grandpa and cousin were deaf so I learned so I can speak with them- Seb's mute, not deaf so he can hear us but he can't talk. The school assigned me to be his translator so things will be easier for him."

From there, the three humans began to talk more about their new friend. 

How he had seemed to be stoic and cold outfront but over time, they managed to get him to smile and get him to open up to them.

Over the few days, they had steadily grown closer and more attached to Seb and it seemed like the same for the blond boy.

The Autobots listened to the three human children that went on and on with their new friend, they hadn't realized on how isolated the three of them sort of were ever since they had met the Autobots. They hadn't exactly talked about any other friends in the same way, or at all. 

It was hard to be friends with others in the school who weren't in on a common secret, plus, before the Autobots the three of them didn't exactly have much friends to begin with, they were sort of outcasts of their school, if it weren't for the Autobots, that would probably continue and they'd go on their own ways.

Jack, Miko and Raf couldn't say that they regretted meeting them, not at all.

And now, they had a new mutual friend who seemed to like them in turn.

Still, as nice as Seb sounded, he did seem a bit strange. 

He never took off his shades.

He always kept a neutral face, but that was gradually changing.

He was kind of mysterious, when they asked him on where he went to school before Memorial High, he'd shrug and change the subject. 

At any rate though, Jack, Miko and Raf had made a good friend and they looked determined to keep him.

If only they'd knew the chaos all four of them would bring, _especially_ Seb.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter achieved! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Now, I have no idea what planes are like. I've never been in one and things are probably not accurate but I'm doing my best here.
> 
> Just trust me on what's going on okay?
> 
> At any rate, I do hope you enjoyed, till next chapter!
> 
> Oh, which by the way, will continue to have some time skips and blurbs of the past. Pardon for that but again, bear with me :]
> 
> After this time skipping arc, the _real_ fun will begin ;D


	3. From Days to Weeks (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter out and running!
> 
> It's been a while, but here it is!

* * *

A week passed by and really, it was one of the most normal-ish weeks that Jack Darby has ever had so far. And that was said by someone who was being watched over by a robotic-alien that could turn into a motorcycle that was now his main mode of transportation. 

He regularly hung out with cyber-organic aliens and hung out with a punk asian girl with a taste of trouble and a genius thirteen year old. 

Though, the genius thirteen year old thing doubled now that Seb was in the picture. 

Sebastian Egbert was a strange kid and was really becoming a good friend to not only Jack, but to Miko and Raf. Raf especially. It was nice that Raf had someone to relate to now, and someone so close to his age as a good friend. 

Over the week that the trio have been hanging out with Seb, they've learned a lot from the mute transfer-student. 

Like how despite his quiet appearance, and how he's literally unable to speak- Seb was actually kind of talkative if you got him in the right mood and more, he also had one hell of a poker-face, one that rarely changed its from neutral expression. He talked a lot in Sign Language, Raf doesn't accurate translate anymore with the amount of things Seb says because apparently Seb likes to go off in a small tangent or something and thankfully just summarizes it up for him and Miko.

It was amusing. After a few days though, he and Miko decided on learning Sign Language since relying on Raf to translate their human friend was getting kind of tiring, for Raf even though he said he didn't mind, going between them was definitely getting tiring and it would be interesting to learn a new language. 

Miko was actually really interested in genuinely learning it- but her reason for it was just, well, so _Miko_. She wanted to talk shit in front of people without them understanding, she wanted to swear and curse as well and Seb didn't mind helping her one bit, showing her his personal signs for cursing.

For a thirteen year old, he sure knew how to swear. 

Still, the main reason Jack and Miko wanted to learn SL was to understand Seb without relying on Raf too much. It was a slow process but with two young geniuses helping them learn, it was getting better everyday. Plus, he and Miko could already vaguely understand Bumblebee so that had to count for something right? Sure they had to rely on Raf on times but that made sense with Raf's unnatural bond and understanding to the scout Autobot.

Which they still didn't understand _how_ Raf understood but hey, Raf wasn't complaining.

Speaking of the Autobots, they were definitely curious about Seb, it was again very nice that the three human children made friends with their own species again outside of each other but they couldn't help but be a bit worried and concerned for them since Seb _was_ their friend and the risk of accidentally dragging him into their business was something they'd rather avoid.

They already had three human children-teens to look after, they didn't need or want a fourth one getting involved. It was dangerous enough as it was for Jack, Miko and Raf, having another thirteen year old- genius or not, wasn't something they need on their team. 

That and they were quite unsure about Seb who seemed to be so mysterious, for a human of thirteen years of age. 

At least their humans were happy with Seb. 

Though, in the following weeks, they'd be very surprised on the things they would learn from and about Sebastian Egbert.

* * *

It was another day of school for the three-no _four_ students of Memorial High.

Thankfully though, right now it was lunch and they all had some free time afterwards.

"..nd then they said Slash Monkey wasn't a good band! I couldn't just let that be could I? So I punched them, it was a totally amazing fight. Like pow! Bam! Take that you uncultured pig!" Miko cheered, punching the air with a determined and proud grin, she was trying to reenact the fight that had happened before she had transferred to Memorial High. 

In the sidelines, both Raf and Jack laughed while Seb watched with an amused quirk of his mouth that broke his neutral facade, though for Raf and Jack it was rather dry laugh as they watched their Asian friend fighting against thin air, "Jeez Miko, you really shouldn't start fights, I mean I understand defending yourself but you shouldn't throw the first punch." Raf told her with a shake of his head. 

Miko puffed her chest, looking indignant and innocent, "Well they shouldn't have insulted Slash Monkey and try to bully me! Plus I wasn't hurt too bad, a few bruises yeah but they couldn't really hit me back because I'm like, super fast and stuff. You guys should've seen it! I did like this awesome kick in their face- it went like, _waaa-!_ " She cried out, kicking the air- it did look cool, if a bit stiff and somewhat awkward.

Seb signed at her, looking rather amused, immediately Miko and Jack turned to Raf for translation- unfortunately they were still trying to learn the basics in sign language after all, so anything complex was left to Raf to translate.

Raf blinked in surprise at Seb's 'words', looking rather baffled and thoughtful, "Uh hello? Raf? A little help in those who can't understand hand speak?" Miko said, snapping the younger boy out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry guys, it's just- Seb says that 'Your form is good but it's awkward and stiff, twist your hips and be a bit looser in doing the kick'?" He ends mostly on a questioning look that was aimed to the shades wearing blond- they still haven't convinced Seb into taking off his shades, they've mostly left it alone after Seb told them it was something important to him and he'd rather keep them on always, though Jack was sure Miko was going to ignore that in the near future and try to snatch the tinted triangular glasses off of his face. 

Miko cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked, face scrunching in confusion before she perked, "Wait, do you like- know karate or something?!" She asks as her confusion turns into excitement.

Seb snorted, still looking amused before shrugging and standing up. He went to Miko's side before carefully signing to her, Jack and Raf. ' _W-A-T-C-H C-A-R-E-F-U-L-L-Y._ ' 

Occasionally, Seb would carefully sign out the basic letters so Miko and Jack could get used in recognizing the basics and forming words in their heads, he patiently waited for the both of them to understand, they made sure to ask Raf if they got it right. Which they fortunately did, they were getting better everyday.

Afterwards though, Seb nudged Miko to the side and got into a stance, keeping his legs evenly spaced before _moving-_ he fluidly kicked the air, hips twisting as his small body showed off skill and flexibility. It looked like a better version of the kick Miko had tried to do earlier. More professional and well-done.

The three teens looked shocked, Miko had stars in her eyes as she squealed. "Oh my _god_ \- _dude that was **awesome!**_ " She cried out, bouncing in place as Seb settled back in his previous stance looking neutral if a bit amused and maybe the _tiniest_ bit smug. "You know martial arts! That is so cool- show me again! How do I do that?!" She questions excitedly, taking Seb's shoulders and shaking him- though she yelps when Seb pinched her arms and silently slipped from her grip.

Raf and Jack shared a brief look, Jack sending a 'Did you know he could do that?' look to which Raf responded with a negative shake of his head. "No, but we only _did_ know him for like, a week or something?" He replies but it's clear they're both amazed that the thirteen year old apparently knew martial arts. So Seb wasn't only a smart mind? Awesome!

The rest of their free time was spent with Miko being taught how to do her kick better, it was kind of hard since Seb couldn't verbally coach her but she had Raf deal with that and Seb was kind of hands-on in terms of teaching but didn't toe the line and properly kept his hands to himself otherwise Miko would have tried her kick on _him_ instead of the air. Though she did appreciate Seb demonstrating the kick again and again in slow motion and helped moving her hips accordingly.

She was disappointed when it ended and they had to return to their classes but no doubt she'd pester Seb for more lessons- or maybe ask to see Seb in action since he new martial arts and she wanted to see how good he was. Even if he was just sparring with thin air or like shadow-boxing instead of fighting someone else, that would've been very dangerous since Jack _did_ remind her that Seb was only thirteen years old.

Still, seeing a thirteen year old boy kick ass was definitely something she wanted to see.

Miko also wanted to learn more from him, she felt no negative feelings learning how to fight from someone younger than her. She just thought it was so cool that Seb knew these kinds of things.

But Raf and Jack couldn't help but wonder why and how Seb knew martial arts in the first place.

They make note to ask about it one day.

* * *

In the coming weekend, they decide to hang out in town- or rather, stay at Jack's job for a while as he worked and wait until he finished his shift so they could goof off together.

It was a nice thing to do, but Miko being Miko, teased Jack about his job as he worked, bouncing over to the drive-thru window and jokingly place an order while pretending she was in or on a vehicle. Jack kept rolling his eyes and nudge her aside to let the _actual_ vehicles through and told her that if she wanted to order, she'd actually go inside the damned place and wait with Raf underneath one of the umbrellas of the outside tables.

Begrudgingly she had finally complied and went to pester Raf to let her play games on his laptop instead- they were still waiting for Seb to show up, he seemed a bit late but before they could be concerned about it, he showed up.

Miko's eyes sparkled as Seb rolled in. On a large red skateboard. "Dude, you keep getting cooler and cooler!" She crowed as Seb casually rolled up to her and Raf, stepping off of the board and using his foot to make it tilt so he could pick it up and prop it against the table. "Just look at this beauty- kinda cliche with it being red with orange flames but I think you make it work!" She exclaimed, looking at the suspiciously big skateboard with a giant grin on her face. 

Seb gave her a small smirk in return paired with a thumbs up, Raf looked at the skateboard curiously, noticing the way it was bigger and bulkier than a normal skateboard. He had a feeling about why but he wanted to confirm it with Seb so naturally, he asked. What he got was-

"'My skateboard is not a normal one, it can move on it's own and has an electric motor in it.'" Raf translated with wide eyes, making Miko's eyes widen too. "Wait what?" 

The blond teen grinned at them both, he _actually **grinned**_ at them both and let his skateboard back on the ground, flat. He pointed at the skateboard and signed ' _L-O-O-K C-L-O-S-E-L-Y_.' to them. Mostly to test Miko's basic comprehension for the language, again. He motioned them closer and tapped on the surface of his sleek red skateboard.

Raf squinted through his glasses, adjusting them appropriately as he tried to see what Seb was pointing at. "Wait- that's a button!" He exclaimed with a gasp, Miko glanced at him then at Seb in confusion. Seb merely grinned at her before grabbing his skateboard and lifting it, showing them both the wheels and then pressing the button on the board, immediately the wheels turned, a small whirring sound was heard and Miko brightened in understanding.

"Oooh, the button makes the wheels move! Awesome! Let me try!" Miko said, bouncing in place then trying to grab Seb's specialized skateboard.

Seb quickly dodged her, smirking at her and shaking his head negatively. "Aww what? Come _oon_ , I wanna try riding it! Pleeaasse?" Miko whined, aiming a pout to the younger boy who mocked a thoughtful look and shook his head negatively again with a slightly exaggerated motion. 

"A motorized skateboard! That's amazing Seb, where'd you get it?" Raf asked, grinning at the board. You didn't see them often but he had heard that a new trend of motorized skateboard was a thing. Seb's skateboard still looked suspiciously bulky and big though, bigger than the ones he had seen briefly on the internet. 

Seb set the skateboard down and sat on it, using it as a chair and signed to Raf. Telling him how he hadn't gotten it anywhere, he had- " _You made it?_ " Raf said with a look of disbelief and awe, Seb nodded, seeming proud and smug. "And it's fully functional? How fast can it go? How do you control it? What are the mechanics inside?" Raf excitedly questioned him.

Seb seemed please, once more rejecting Miko's plea to 'borrow' and try out his skateboard.

* * *

Lil Seb was definite a smart bunny-boy. 

John was very sure of this. 

From being a ex-bunny-bot to a now-bunny-boy, Lil Seb had been made and upgraded by a Strider, by _Dirk_ Strider and it seems that he had inherited the other's genius alongside with his looks. Mostly. His hair was blond and styled like Dirk's but his eyes were red like Dave's. John felt fond and slightly empty at the thought of Dave and even Dirk, it lead to the thoughts of his past.

It been a year or two since he had been in this universe, getting used to the fact he was no longer made of flesh and bone but some type of other liquid, oil and metal now. Organic metal? It was strange, becoming a transformer, or rather a cybertronian as Seb kept insisting since he was the one who knew the most about him. 

At any rate, being alive again was nice, even if he had changed. Spending _how long_ it was within the dream bubbles had made him forget the taste of real air instead of memories of it played over and over, not to mention of other types of air from different other memories from everyone else that died or were dreaming.

Ranging from the hot scent of lava to the chilling smell of snow. 

Dream bubbles gave him a lot of opportunities though being dead was a bitter pill to swallow at first, he'd gotten used to it as the years went by. Or, whatever time had passed within the furthest ring of dream bubbles. Time didn't matter there, it was either just beginning, in the middle or near the end. John had 'lived' millions of years within the bubbles but had just died recently, or yesterday. It was mind-boggling to think about completely but again, another thing to get used to, nothing else to do since he had been dead.

But now, John was alive.

He was a gigantic plane-shaped alien but he was _alive_.

He only wished he had been smaller, the size was kind of nice, he had plenty of room for Seb and was probably a powerhouse but he was too big to do anything casual. He loved the ability to fly but because of his size he couldn't do so leisurely even though he wanted to. Sure, being a ground-vehicle must be nice and he would've been able to follow Seb easily into more populated areas like cities and towns but he _loved_ flying. He never got tired of it, even after death where flying was the most easiest.

He was Breath Player and flying was the most enjoyable thing to him.

But now he was mostly grounded now.

He cherished the moments where he could fly, even if it was to leave an area. 

It wasn't all that bad, sometimes he felt claustrophobic but those were manageable and he had Seb with him! Smart, small Seb who would tinker inside and outside of him. Which reminded him of the point of the thought he had been attempting to think of.

Seb was really smart.

He managed to replicate the Strider rocketboard, even modifying it to turn between a skateboard and a rocketboard. And he managed to put an electric motor so Seb didn't have to keep kicking off the ground to move when it was a skateboard, controlling it easily with the help of his shades- another thing he managed to make was iShades. Without the help of an alchemiter. Apparently Dirk had done it and Seb copied it but Seb had managed to do it by memory and all by himself.

He had the smartest little brother ever. 

Who was, also the sneakiest little shit he had ever seen. 

Seb was a fidgety, smart, sneaky little android. John would've pegged him as a Rogue class had Seb played a part of their or _a_ session, he wasn't too sure on what Aspect Seb would be, would he be a Heart Player like Dirk? Turning into a Rogue of Heart or maybe something else? 

As much as he doted and said that Seb was his little brother, he didn't really know much on what Seb could be because Seb was still learning himself. He was an ex-robotic bunny that was mostly and actually emotionless, in actuality, Seb wasn't _actually_ thirteen years old. Dirk had made him as Jane's sixteenth birthday present. Seb had also survived _millions_ of years, alone, within the darkness of the sea of an apocalyptic earth and was part of Lord English as a whole.

Though, John wasn't sure if the last part was privy to Seb, or had _happened_ to _his_ Seb. There were various versions of everything after all. And yes, he also knew about Seb's entire timeline. However confusing and surprising it was.

John, despite his goofy and laid back personality, had went out to find out about _everything_ about the session after he had died, or rather after he found out he had actually died. It was... educational to say the least on what he had found out on _everything_ about their session ranging from the dancestors, to the scratched session and everything in between and the affects that came with it.

He wasn't an expert, no, that was to Aranea, Rose and all the other scholarly and more intelligent types that were out there but John liked to think he had a good grasp over what happened and enough understanding to know what it meant.

He wasn't an expert, but he wasn't ignorant to it.

And knowing Lil Seb's past, present and future... He was just glad that Seb didn't seem to have any memory or hasn't experienced his time in solitude and Caliborn, and that the ex-bunny was now stationed by his side. 

They were in it together in this new world, they had to look out for each other and make sure things alright for each other. 

So, when _something_ happens in about, a week or two into the new semester for his little brother Sebastian Strider Egbert? _John is pretty fucking concerned_.

" _ **Where the fuck have you been? What happened?!**_ " John screamed through his speakers as Seb comes into his inner chambers just as the moon was rising from the opposite horizon of the sun and the stars were appearing in the dim sky, the small blond boy bot arriving _way_ later than he should after _hours_ of not talking to John or responding to his messages other than a simple message of, 'I'll be home late, don't freak out.'

Don't freak out.

_Don't freak out?!_

Those were the exact words that John didn't want to hear when he _was_ freaking out! Seb rarely went out in night or stayed out till night, not unless he had to, and even then he _made sure_ to stay contact with John the whole time. But John couldn't get to Seb whatsoever the day Seb comes home _very late_ and _ruffled_. 

Seb was covered in dirt and dust while his hoodie was a bit torn, there was a crack on Seb's rocketboard and one of the thrusters was busted and smoking.

" ** _Sebastian Egbert what the fuck happened?!_** "

Seb gave him a sheepish smile and took in a deep breath to explain.

* * *

_"Seb, look out!"_

_"Oh look what do we have here- the Autobot human pets, and look, they've multiplied by one._ _"_

_"Oh for Primus sake!"  
_

_"Seb? What the-"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little disappointed on how it ended but I've been a bit stressed because of other problems but hey, I managed to get this and an another thing out!
> 
> But hey, next chapter we get the Autobots officially meeting Seb! 
> 
> Sort of.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
